1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical generators and more particularly pertains to a new motor-generator system with a current control feedback loop for producing electric current in a highly efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical generators is known in the prior art. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,252,552; 6,087,750; 5,372,474; 5,996,344; 3,934,964; 29,149; and 6,009,707.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that can be used in stationary, portable, and automotive applications to provide electrical energy efficiency with low start-up energy requirements.